


Hazawa Coffee

by ghikij



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anthology, Chapters may not be related to each other, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghikij/pseuds/ghikij
Summary: A collection of SayoTsugu drabbles or shorts that may be set in different AUs and be of different genres.Latest: Tsugu receives assistance from Sayo again. This time though, she is determined to return the kindness.





	1. Cancelled

Sayo was anxious. She was anxious not because of anything profound per se, but as a creature of habit and routine, having her schedule derailed left her restless and fidgety. She tried to hide it by quietly sipping on her iced black coffee while Lisa chatters endlessly next to her about local events, accessories, and what would be cute for Roselia’s new costumes. Across the table, Rinko would share her opinions though there were times when she was so difficult to understand that Sayo had given up straining her ears to get even just fractions of the words she said. Besides, Ako was sitting next to the keyboardist and Sayo was not about to risk her eardrums just in case the young Udagawa decided to exclaim something ridiculous very very loudly. 

Roselia (Lisa and Ako mostly) had decided to spend an afternoon at Hazawa Coffee due to an emergency cancellation of their practice session. The staff mentioned that there were some urgent repairs being done in the usual room they rented and that the other studios were booked, leaving the band with nothing to do. Ever the damage control expert, Lisa immediately took point and somehow convinced an aggravated Yukina to let the situation go and take advantage. “After all, when life give you lemons…” the bassist had chirped, insisting that they could still be productive despite being unable to play music. 

And this was how they ended up talking about miscellaneous affairs in a coffee shop. 

Interestingly, Yukina was actually absorbed by all this planning, her eyes bouncing from Lisa to Rinko to Ako and back again whenever someone spoke. From time to time, she seemed to want to say something but the topic moved so quickly that she could not really get in the conversation on time. Unless of course Lisa suddenly drags her in, asking for her opinion like a puppy waiting for a ball to be tossed for fetching. 

“Well?” Yukina looked at a concept sketch Rinko had presented her, with Lisa excitedly waiting for her response. 

The quiet vocalist, who must feel a little trapped with the burden of making a decision over something not musical, only nodded. “It works. Lace has always been part of Roselia’s style and the dark burgundy sash would be eye-catching.”

“Haha~ I knew it! So Rinko--”

Sayo sighed, irritable and bored out of her mind. She knew almost nothing about needlework, cute accessories and ribbons, and she would rather play her guitar right now. In fact, a certain phrase from their newest song still haunted her and she had been eager to tackle the challenge today. She really wanted to go home and start practicing, so much so that she began making the chord shapes with her hand under the table, her mind filled with the echoes of a potentially great new riff. 

“Sayo-san?”

Sayo frowned, debating whether to use the third or the fifth chord in the progression, or if a simple walk down the scale would be enough to express the overall tone of the song.

“Sayo-san?” The voice repeated, “Um…is this a bad--?”

“What?” Sayo shook her head when she finally realized that she was being called. Looking up, she immediately questioned if she had sounded too harsh being caught zoning off. “Hazawa-san?”

Tsugumi smiled at her and bowed a little. She was the picture of the perfect waitress, clad in an apron and clutching a menu. “I just wanted to see how everything is for you and the rest of Roselia. Is the food alright? Would you like refills or extra orders?”

“Tsugu-chin!” Ako greeted in her usual boisterous tone. “I want another phantom dark smoothie and make it extra dark, as dark as the calling in my soul—and um… ”

The waitress only giggled, seemingly used to the drummer’s absurd tirades. “Alright, Ako-chan. I’ll make it um… extra dark for you.” 

_Wasn’t it just a blueberry smoothie though?_

“Mwahaha! But Tsugu-chin, what are you doing here? Onee-chan told me you guys have practice today.”

Tsugumi paused writing on her notepad, “Our reservation was cancelled today. Something about repairs, I think.” She then chuckled sheepishly, “I was kind of running a little late when Tomoe-chan informed me about it so I just went straight home.”

“Huh… school council again?”

Tsugumi nodded in response, smiling. “What about you?”

Ako pouted, “Same thing. We’re so excited to play together too as this is the first time that we’ll be playing this new song together after individual practice all week!”

Sayo watched the two converse with a bit of fascination. She had completely forgotten that Ako’s sister was the drummer of Afterglow. After all, they did not interact with the other band all that often given the unspoken rivalry between their vocalists. This meant that Ako probably knew Tsugumi for a long time, did it not? 

She stared at the melting ice in her half-consumed iced coffee as the two talked a bit more about school, about onee-chan and Hi-chan and inside jokes. The rest of Roselia have returned to their planning after greeting and placing additional orders to Tsugumi, leaving her with no choice but to keep on watching ice melt or actually look up at the brunette chatting with their drummer. 

Sayo bit her lower lip. A part of her just wanted to continue eavesdropping because Ako’s conversation with Tsugumi was filled to the brim with little things about the keyboardist that Sayo did not know or simply failed to notice, while another part knew that doing so was not polite. She learned that Tsugumi was such a hardworker because not only was she playing for Afterglow and a helper in her family’s café, but she was also a part of her school’s student council. She also picked up how Tsugumi still seemed unsure about her ability to play her instrument just from the way her voice faltered when Ako asked about Afterglow’s new song. Most importantly, she was able to confirm to herself that the brunette’s giggle was the most adorable sound she had ever heard.

_What is wrong with you, Hikawa?_

Sayo’s green eyes eventually found their way up to Tsugumi’s face as her curiosity got the better of her, only to be met with an equally inquisitive pair of browns in that very same moment. Immediately, she felt her ears warm up for no reason. Why was she being so weird? She had only gone out with Tsugumi once and now she’s acting all creepy like this, all quiet and at a loss for words. If she remembered correctly, she was able to maintain a decent conversation with the keyboardist during the baking class and the shopping trip afterwards so what gives? 

“Um, it’s really nice to see you again, Sayo-san.”

Sayo picked up on the fondness in the waitress’ voice, but she played it cool and sipped her drink before offering a reaction. Still, she could not help but smile back at the gentle brunette. “It is nice to see you again too.”

“Heh heh…”

Her smile immediately turned into an indignant frown when Ako chuckled with conspiracy in her voice. “What?”

“Nothing~” Sayo scowled now, shoulders tensing minutely because the middle-schooler was acting like she knew something that Sayo did not. “I’m just not surprised that Tsugu-chin managed to calm the black beast inside of you~ the black wings of the underworld! Earlier you were enveloped in such a dark energy that it was overwhelming! As if… um… as if…uh…”

Tsugumi chuckled next to them, “I wouldn’t call Sayo-san a ‘black beast’ though. She’s incredibly nice.”

“Only because you’re Tsugurific as Moca-chan would say, Tsugu-chin!” Ako then stood and whispered rather loudly into Tsugumi’s ear that Sayo could still hear it, “You should see her during practice.”

Strangely enough, Afterglow’s keyboardist flushed a pretty shade of pink and her hand flew up to her face to hide it as inconspicuously as possible. “I-I have… um…”

_What was that…?_

Tsugumi’s eyes found hers again and the younger girl nearly jumped out of her skin like a critter caught in the headlights. She blushed even more intensely now, making Sayo feel exceedingly warm despite the iced beverage she had been consuming the past hour. Forget the heat, her stomach was doing flips that have nothing to do with her coffee’s acidity. Did Tsugumi see her all stressed and overbearing while she struggled to herd her band through a practice session that would actually benefit them? Had she seen her snap and get angry out of frustration? Sayo hoped not. Those were parts of her that she was not proud of, parts that she was working on getting better at. 

“I-I think Sayo-san is amazing when she’s playing guitar actually.”

Sayo swallowed, her chest suddenly unbearably tight. She immediately berated herself that she was not a stranger to compliments. Her bandmates have always been very supportive and they were generous when it came to praising her whenever it was earned. Her sister constantly showers her with admiration as well, even when it was not entirely appropriate. The honesty in Tsugumi’s voice, however, made her feel like earning her praise was an accomplishment somehow just like when she successfully baked those cookies with her. 

“I wish I can be more like her,” Tsugumi told Ako, lost in thought. “To have that really intense passion when playing. Like nothing else exists but the guitar and the music and I… find that really… cool and wonderful. And when she plays with her eyes closed… Sayo-san is really… pretty.”

Sayo felt like exploding in her seat, her feeling ridiculously hot and embarrassed.

“I-I’m sorry,” Tsugumi bowed stiffly a second later after having snapped out of her reverie, “I didn’t meant to say those aloud! I sh-hould take these orders now. I…I will come back with everything as soon as possible!”

Before Sayo could even lift a hand to stop her, to clarify what she had just heard, Tsugumi was already behind the café counter.

“Ara~” Lisa leaned forward on the table, resting a cheek on her palm and smiling like a cheshire. “Looks like our Sayo has an admirer~” She giggled and nudged the steaming guitarist next to her. “A very cute and unsuspecting admirer. Sayo~ just what did you do when you were in baking class together hmm?”

“I did not do anything!” Sayo adamantly retorted and sipped her iced coffee to retain her composure. She then glanced at Yukina, pleading the vocalist to change the subject and insist that this conversation had nothing to do with Roselia and thus must be terminated immediately, but her traitorous leader only smiled softly as if she was happy for her… for something.

“Ahaha! Don’t be too embarrassed.” Lisa took a sip of her juice before continuing, “You’re easy to admire. Once one gets past your austerity anyway.”

“That is true,” Yukina supplied her own opinion, ever ready to back up her best friend during the worst possible times, “although I also appreciate her sternness for it is necessary in the band. Regardless, I must say I agree with everything Hazawa-san said.”

The vocalist smiled with rare tenderness again, although this time it was paired with Ako’s grin and Rinko’s own expression of fondness. Sayo could hardly bear her band being so open with their affections like this and stifled a groan of embarrassment with a curt huff. 

Her eyes trailed back to where Tsugumi disappeared off to, wondering what response she could give to such a heartfelt compliment. She did not even know how to feel about it. Giddy? Happy perhaps? Those honest words frightened her too though, so much so that she wanted to bolt from her seat. Sayo was goal-driven, and when she felt unable to reach those goals, she crumbles. It was doubly worse when it was accomplishing the expectations of others, especially the ones she cared about. Roselia had built her up though, patched and plastered her fragile porcelain pride until it was able to retain its structure and integrity. She knew what Roselia expected of her and she thrived on achieving those expectations alongside her closest friends. 

Someone from the outside, however, she did not know how to deal with, especially from someone as earnest as Hazawa Tsugumi.

Lisa nudged her again, “At least say something to her, Sayo.”

Tsugumi returned before she could even ask the bassist what exactly to say. Red-faced and awkward, the keyboardist of Afterglow served them quietly, conversing only out of courtesy. It was so bad that the cups she held were shaking, so Sayo instinctively reached out to stabilize them. This action caused their hands to touch, however, and that startled Tsugumi.

“I-I’m sorry about that,” she stammered as she finished serving and then forced smile. “Um… everyone enjoy! If you need anything just let me know.” The brunette then hurriedly bowed and turned to leave them to their food and drinks. 

“Hazawa-san, wait.” Sayo stood and followed Tsugumi before grasping the latter’s hand. Wide brown eyes flitted their gaze towards her and she immediately found her words getting clogged in her throat. All of the sudden, Sayo was hyperaware of Tsugumi’s presence so near and how her smaller hand was moist due to anxiety. They were warm though and that helped her summon the simplest words she could muster. 

“Thank you,” She murmured so softly because she did not want anyone else to hear. “Thank you for everything you said. I appreciate that…” 

She noticed Tsugumi tighten the grip around the tray she had hugged against her chest as she averted her eyes and how the tips of her ears burned pink. This seemed to serve as a catalyst of a chain reaction though, as Sayo soon felt her own face getting warm for some reason. 

“I only said the truth,” Tsugumi chuckled as she tentatively looked up at her with the warmest and fondest gaze that Sayo had ever seen. “I didn’t mean to make it embarrassing or anything like that. My band would have teased me by now—I don’t know if Roselia is like that but I shouldn’t have just come out and said things so carelessly.”

Sayo instinctively glanced over her shoulder towards her band and found four sets of expectant eyes. Lisa’s were especially mischievous. “Well… they haven’t teased me. Yet.”

Tsugumi giggled, her cheeks so pink and her smile so full of life that Sayo forgot that she was still holding her hand. She just forgot about everything else, truth be told, until the bell on the door chimed.

“Tsugu~ We’re here~ Eh? What’s going on here~? Tomo-chin, we leave Tsugu alone for an hour and there’s already a big bad wolf after her~ We should go to the rescue~”

Blanching and letting go of Tsugumi’s hand faster the most agile guitar solo she had done, Sayo turned around and faced Afterglow’s entire line-up. Himari and Ran looked confused enough and would probably be open to any explanation that she and Tsugumi might come up with, but Moca and Tomoe were completely different stories. The silver-haired guitarist wore the smuggest smirk on her face while the tall drummer gawked at the development, wearing an expression not unlike the one Sayo remembered her father wore when a male fan was getting too friendly with Hina during an autograph session. 

Sayo coughed, “I don’t know what you are talking about. Hazawa-san and I were just…”

Just what exactly? For a second, she actually did not know and the presentation of a possibility that it was more than just a casual chat made her heartbeat flutter.

Thankfully, Tsugumi stepped forward towards her friends, “everyone, don’t be like that. That’s rude. But I’m glad all of you are finally here. I was waiting for you. You can just go sit at the usual table and I’ll be right there.”

Uncomfortable with the many sets of gazes on her, Sayo told Tsugumi, “I will go ahead and return to my seat.”

“O-okay, Sayo-san.”

That was a bad idea because that allowed the other band to locate her own. 

“Eh~ Lisa-san~ Helloooo~!”

“Moca! Come on here and join us!”

Oh no…

“Onee-chan, over here!”

“Ah, Ako, didn’t expect to see you here!”

Before she or Tsugumi could do anything, Afterglow was already going towards the table were Roselia was sitting.

“Minato-san…”

“Mitake-san…”

Sayo threw a pleading glance at Tsugumi then, unwilling to deal with the inevitable demonstrations of superiority between the two vocalists of their bands, but Tsugumi looked as helpless as she was. 

“M-maybe they’ll get along today…”

“Maybe…” but that was not what Sayo was worried about. She could still feel eyes on her and Tsugumi as they stood in the middle of the café, eyes that came from both bands’ members. Their expectant gazes were what made her uncomfortable. She inhaled deeply and sighed. “Well, I suppose that you’ll be getting drinks for everyone. Let me help.”

For a moment it seemed like Tsugumi would politely refuse her offer, but to Sayo’s surprise and pleasure, the brunette only shyly nodded. “I would… appreciate that.” She then turned away, her ears still pink and so very cute. 

That was then that Sayo decided that perhaps a little teasing afterwards was worth it.


	2. To Find a Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo finds Tsugu practicing late into the evening and they teach each other a thing or two about finding a place in a melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can technically stand on its own but readers are also free to think that this occurred sometime after the first entry.

With a satisfying click of her guitar case’s clips, Sayo concluded her practice session. Her fingertips felt raw and there were deep groves of lines that ran across her fingers from hours of playing, revising, and repeating chords, yet she felt content. She managed to finish her part for Roselia’s song in record time and all that was left now was Yukina’s vocals, then they could begin rehearsing it in earnest so that they may be able to add it to the set-list on their next gig. Perhaps Rinko deserved an accolade from this, for while Yukina was their undisputed composer and lyricist, Rinko was quite the talented in musical arrangement. Because of her, everyone knew which direction to take their song, all that was left for them work on was to infuse it with their sound. 

Indeed, there was nothing better than a day well spent. 

Sayo left their studio room after a brief scan, making sure that everything was clean and in order, but as always it was evident that Lisa had made sure that everyone else had picked up after themselves before they left her to her own devices. She recalled Yukina being decidedly stubborn about staying as well, being the only other person whose part was not complete. While Sayo would not have minded the company, she was still grateful for the solitude. It helped clear her head and allowed her to express her sound better. It was simply much easier to get into the zone when she did not have to mind another person’s opinion at the same time. 

With her guitar case in tow, she passed the other studio rooms, noting how most of them were empty now aside from the couple that had staff members inside cleaning and organizing the equipment within. Well that was to be expected, it was getting late, and most of the bands that rehearsed here were high school students that were, more often than not, required to be home by a certain hour. 

Absentmindedly, Sayo checked her phone and, sure enough, there was a message from Hina asking when she would be home and that if she got home before Hina did to let their parents know that her agency still required her to be in attendance. However, the message was from hours ago. She sent a brief apology to her sister for not noticing and that she was only on the way home, before sending another message to her bandmates to announce the completion of her piece. The small flood of replies that came after exasperated her because they consisted of almost nothing but emoticons and exclamation marks, only Yukina’s message made any sense whatsoever. 

Sayo shook her head in fondness. It was nice having a circle of friends around her like this celebrating the small victories. 

A bright light nearly blinded her as she passed yet another studio room’s small window. Inside, she found someone she last expected to be here at this hour. 

“Hazawa-san…?” What was she doing here this late? Without thinking, Sayo pressed a hand on the studio room’s door and watched the other girl bent over a keyboard with an expression of utmost concentration on her face. Regrettably, the room was soundproof so Sayo could not make out what Tsugumi was playing, but she noticed that the latter seemed to be troubled. She would pause after every phrase and mark a music sheet with a pencil. She would then tap her mouth with the pencil’s eraser in the cutest possible way. 

_Stop it, Hikawa. Just stop._

Her fondness for Tsugumi was not even funny anymore, especially because it made her think of ludicrous thoughts that belonged not in her head but in cheesy shoujo manga. In any case, she should not let anyone see her creepily eavesdropping like this. Reluctantly, she peeled herself away from the door and continued onto CiRCLE’s lobby, where Marina and another helper were rearranging pamphlets and other paraphernalia. 

“Ah, Sayo-chan, on your way home?”

Mechanically, Sayo nodded, her thoughts still stuck several paces away where a certain brunette was practicing. 

“Is there something wrong?” Marina was always kind to all of CiRCLE’s patrons, to the point where most of the band members that rehearse here think of her as an older sister. And she always fit the part too as she was uncannily perceptive, sometimes to a fault. 

“Not at all,” Sayo tightened the grip on her guitar case, thoughts galloping elsewhere. “But would it be alright if I leave my guitar with you for a bit, Tsukishima-san? And I would also like to purchase a bottle of water please.”

Marina tilted her head to the side, “Sure. Just tuck your case behind the counter and I’ll keep an eye on it. Here’s your water as well. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Sayo answered as she paid for the drink, “This isn’t for me but for a… friend.” She then bowed respectfully. “I will come back for my guitar in a bit.”

Turning on her heel to go back to the studio rooms, she began to question her decision-making skills. Tsugumi did not even know she was there, let alone suddenly barging in and disrupting practice. If the same was done to her, she would be at least annoyed. However, she already had the bottle in her hand and she was standing in front of the door, eyes blinded by the bright star-shaped light that filtered through. 

She knocked but it sounded flimsy and the thick door did not amplify the sound. There was a buzzer next to the door but Sayo was all too familiar with the rank sound it makes and it was not best way to invite herself in a serious practice session. She knocked again, but when that did not work, Sayo simply worked up the courage to let herself in.

She was not prepared for the sounds that blasted on her face. 

Granted Tsugumi was not playing the record too loudly, but then Afterglow was not known for being mellow or subdued. Their sound was gritty, energetic, even aggressive sometimes, and the ripping guitar riffs and hammering drum snares were testaments to that. Compared to the hardrock elements of this unfamiliar song, Tsugumi’s melody almost seemed out of place. No wonder the girl was having problems. 

Deciding that calling out to the keyboardist in this loud room was not going to work, Sayo made her way to Tsugumi’s side and announced her presence by dangling the water bottle in the other’s girl field of vision. 

The resounding yelp and deathly roar of a keyboard being slammed on immediately had Sayo regretting her judgment.

“S-Sayo-san?! What are you doing here?”

“Sumimasen! I was just…” Sayo winced after being rendered half-deaf and reached forward to tap the pause button on the player so they could converse without shouting at each other over the recording. “As I was saying, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just saw you working hard and thought you’d want something to drink.”

Tsugumi was looking at her as if she had another head growing on her shoulder that probably looked like Hina for all she could tell, but Sayo soldiered on. “I was just on my way home when I saw you looking a bit troubled.”

The shorter girl blinked once. Then twice. And by the third time, Sayo squared her shoulders, ready to just stiffly walk out of the room and bury herself somewhere. 

“T-this is for me?” Tsugumi finally relaxed and smiled, “Thank you, Sayo-san. You didn’t need to do this.”

_I wanted to._

“Don’t mention it. Perseverance should be rewarded, I think.” There they were; the butterflies in her stomach. “It’s getting late, though. Are you not going to go home yet?”

Tsugumi took a sip of water before glancing at the keyboard and the music sheets stacked haphazardly on top of the dash. “I didn’t even realize the time. I was hoping to get this song done today so we can move onto polishing but… well… as you can see.” She then chuckled in that familiar self-depreciating way that made Sayo’s belly lurch. She knew that feeling all too well. 

Sayo examined the music sheet and found that it was indeed a mess; notes in disarray or arranged in ways that made little sense musically. 

“Would you like help?”

Tsugumi sat back down on her stool and subconsciously tightened and loosened the cap on the water bottle—Sayo noted this was a very Tsugumi way of fidgeting. “That would be nice but… I think I need to do this on my own. Oh no, that came out wrong! I’m sorry, Sayo-san! It’s not that I don’t want your help or anything like that! I just don’t want to trouble you with Afterglow stuff. I’m sure you have a lot of your plate already.”

Instead of disappointment, Sayo was surprised that all she felt was a quiet hum of admiration. Tsugumi might often come off as the damsel-in-distress type but Sayo knew that there was a backbone of steel underneath that seemingly soft façade. She raised a hand to pacify the panicky keyboardist, “I want to help but know that, at the end of the day, whatever music you make is still yours if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Y-you’re right…” Tsugumi sighed forlornly and placed the water bottle down by her feet.

“I’m not here to interpose my own musical opinions, only to um… give you some support.” She mumbled the last part, unable to compose a better sentence without sounding nosy. This was new to Sayo in every sense. Ever the perfectionist, she tended to correct people when they make mistakes, especially when it came to music, but she liked to believe that she was gradually veering away from that elitist mindset thanks to Lisa and Ako.

This might get a great opportunity to see how far she had come. 

“So… what’s wrong?” 

Tsugumi smiled sheepishly as she stared at a sheet she picked up, “That’s the whole problem. I don’t know. I guess I’m in a bit of a slump? Ran-chan was very excited about this song and it’s rare for her to express it so openly so everyone really worked hard for her. Tomoe-chan and Himari-chan arranged the rhythm in a matter of days, then just earlier Ran-chan and Moca-chan suddenly came in with their guitar arrangements. This is the fastest that I’ve seen a song of ours take shape and now I’m playing catch-up and I don’t know where everything will fit.” 

Even though Tsugumi did not quite phrase it that way, Sayo easily heard _I don’t know where I fit_ from her voice. 

Sayo contemplated on how to approach this matter as she pulled a nearby stool and sat down. “Would you mind if I listen to the arrangement?”

Tsugumi recoiled and began waving her hands in mortification. “You don’t want to listen to this Sayo-san! It’s still a mess and it’s embarrassing to have someone as good as you listen to it!”

“Hazawa-san…” Sayo admonished gently, “Never say that about your or your friends’ efforts. Like I said, I’m not here to criticize, only to help.”

The keyboardist deflated at that, suddenly feeling ashamed that she thought so lowly of the song that everyone worked so hard for. “I guess… you’re right, as always.” She then took a deep breath and tapped a few buttons on her player, letting a few seconds persist until the music began. 

Sayo was greeted with a punchy riff, no doubt from Ran’s guitar, setting the tempo before a crash of cymbals ushered in the amalgamation of the rest of the instruments in what was a forceful introduction to the song. Almost immediately, the solidarity of the band was obvious, even in this early version, with the bass serving as the indomitable foundation for everyone else.

From what Sayo could recall about Afterglow’s songs, she found that Himari’s bass was rarely noticeable. Instead of being heard, her bass could be felt in a more visceral way. She was the rumble beneath Ran’s fat and growly guitar tone, and the pulse behind Tomoe’s impressive rhythm, making her completely different from Lisa, whose bass tended to flirt in and around a riff whenever there was space using pops and slaps. But nonetheless, she was there, tethering the rest of the band like a net.

On the thought of Tomoe’s snare, Sayo could not help tapping a finger over her crossed arms. The elder Udagawa had one hell of a sense of rhythm, and as a rhythm guitarist at heart, her ears automatically gravitated to her drumming. She had heard volumes and volumes about how great Tomoe was from Ako, so she expected Tomoe to dish out complicated fills but she quickly found that the drummer tended to stick with simple yet effective grooves that mesmerizes instead of dazzles. Did Ako not mention that her elder sister played taiko? If so, that was definitely where the head-bobbing rhythm came from. The younger Udagawa might be the technical prodigy, but Tomoe, as far as Sayo could tell from this piece, had the true feel for the instrument. No wonder Ako admired her so much. 

With such an impressive rhythm section, Afterglow’s guitars had a lot of freedom and that was certainly what Sayo noticed even at the very start of the arrangement. What peaked her interest, however, was not Moca’s extraordinary handle on lead guitar but Ran’s steadfast playing. Countless bands have frontmen who also served as rhythm guitarists but only a few actually pull it off well. Most often than not, vocalists tended to focus on their main job, singing, instead of contributing an extra layer of meaningful music. Not that Sayo faulted them or anything as the vocals could be considered one of the most important parts of a band’s success. But Mitake Ran was not like that at all. Her rhythm was solid and her guitar’s relationship with the lead was spectacular, rooting Moca’s out-of-this-world solos and riffs, making sense of all of the lead’s aural acrobatics.

All that without vocals and keys. Sayo swallowed thickly, glad that Afterglow played a different genre than Roselia. Had it been otherwise, they would have stiff competition. Yukina’s respect for this band was definitely not unwarranted.

“Well? What do you think?” Tsugumi huffed and smiled stiffly as the arrangement finished. 

Sayo closed her eyes to reflect. The piece was brilliant but messy, jagged, and so… crowded. She immediately empathized with Tsugumi. There were already four people playing in that complicated song, a full band by all respects, and with the guitars harmonizing one moment and then battling the next, there was hardly any space for keys, especially considering that eventually there will be lyrics to put on top of it all. 

“Afterglow certainly plays a lot differently than us,” she began as she uncrossed her arms and placing her hands neatly on her lap. “In Roselia, we make sure that each member gets to demonstrate their skills at their own designated time. After all, we all joined in order to improve our individual playing and in allowing for space for each member we could gauge how far we have come. Minato-san is also fond of silence, in a musical sense. She believes that pauses bring out sound better, sort of like a darkness to light relationship.

I hear little of that in Afterglow, at least for this piece, but I suppose that this one fact is true on most of your songs; that is Afterglow plays in layers rather than as a cascade. Your sounds mesh together like laser-cut components, turning rough edges into a tight sound.”

“Layers, huh?” Tsugumi’s lips were drawn into a thin line.

Sayo nodded slowly, hoping that her companion had so far taken her words as observations rather than reproach. “Hazawa-san, what I am trying to convey to you is that that arrangement that you let me listen to is still serrated if you will, waiting for your layer, your sound, to fill in the miniscule gaps and take it to a whole new level. How about you stop trying to ‘catch up’ and start infusing yourself into what your friends have worked on? Shirokane-san made me realize long ago that the keyboard is the most versatile of instruments, drums one moment, guitars the next, rhythm now and then lead one bar later.”

It was awe-inspiring how quickly and fiercely the fire ignited in Tsugumi’s eyes. It was as if that moment of self-depreciation was forgotten, replaced by determination Sayo rarely saw on most people. 

“Sayo-san!” She suddenly exclaimed, startling the guitarist. “I know it’s late and you’ve already spent so much time with me here, but I would like to ask if you can stay a little while longer and listen. I’ll try to play like you said. I can do it!”

Sayo, left gawking by the sudden surge of energy, smiled a moment later and nodded. 

“I’d be happy to.”

Tsugumi returned to her position in front of her instrument and took a deep breath to compose herself and her approach before tapping some buttons to restart the arrangement piece. 

Once again the rhythm guitar began the count, setting the tempo, and then the cymbals crashed heralding the avalanche of sound. Tsugumi’s fingers flew over the black and white keys, low notes drumming out and enveloping the bass’s phrases, melding snare and strings together. Four bars later, she was playing on the guitars’ range, lending girth and weight to the lead guitar’s wails. Then as the verse began, the keyboard took on a completely different profile with a tap of the footswitch. 

_Vocals. She’s supplementing the vocals that would eventually be there._

It took all of Sayo’s restraint to prevent herself from gaping, impressed by this sudden transformation. Almost instantaneously, the arrangement turned from being the obstacle to being the playground. Tsugumi’s playing was on top of everything and on point, enhancing the weaknesses and fortifying the strengths. Furthermore, she added her own accents too, from tinkling flurries to sweeps that tickled the ears. 

In the end, Sayo could not deny the shiver that ran down her spine when Tsugumi performed this suave run up the scale as if she played a harp not a keyboard. 

She quietly cleared her throat to regain composure when the arrangement ended. But before she could raise her hands for a reserved applause, the keyboardist practically bounced from her seat. 

“Sayo-san! I did it!” Tsugumi cheered, smiling brighter than the studio lights. 

“Yes, just like I knew you wou—ooff!”

Sayo did not quite register what had happened quickly enough. She only wanted to show her gladness that Tsugumi was able to get over her slump after a few sentences that made little sense to her now that she thought back about it, but what she got in return was a giddy embrace that nearly sent them off the stool. 

“Thank you so much, Sayo-san!” The brunette’s voice was quivering and her hold on her tight. “I…I was having such a hard time with it. But then you took the time to… me…”

Sayo blinked, hands held awkwardly hovering Tsugumi’s side. Should she hug her back? Was that allowed? She could hear the brunette giggle against her in glee and it was infectious. A smile pulled at her lips, noting that she had never felt so happy for someone like this for a very long time. Indulgent, Sayo returned Tsugumi’s hug, her skin lighting up in fireworks at how nice it was to have the brunette in her arms like this.

“I didn’t even do anything, Hazawa-san. That was all you.” 

All she needed was that boost of confidence, someone to tell her that she could always stand alongside her friends with no shame or doubt in her abilities. She needed someone to silence that dark voice in her head that kept telling her that she was not good enough, that she was always behind.

For moment, Sayo reflected on herself and her own shortcomings in her relationship with her sister. 

It was the same. 

Warmth blossomed in her chest, feeling accomplished and absolutely happy that she was able to be that crutch for someone else. For Tsugumi. 

Sayo did not know how long they stayed there like that. A few seconds? Minutes? It was hard to tell when moments flew by and stood still at the same time. All she was able to tell was that Tsugumi’s ear suddenly felt warm against her cheek. Then, as if startled, the keyboardist pulled away, red-faced yet smiling all the same. 

She opened her mouth to say something but the studio door opened revealing Marina and her chiming voice. 

“Alright, girls, time to wrap up. We’ll be closing in fifteen minutes and both of you need to get home.”

Sayo and Tsugumi glanced at each other and pretended that they didn’t have a moment just then, with the latter failing spectacularly. She fumbled on the keyboard to turn it off and tried to organize her sheets, but in doing so ended up kicking the water bottle on the floor hard enough to make the mic stand wobble. 

Sayo almost felt embarrassed for her. So, she stood up and steadied the mic stand and assisted in putting everything else back into their places. Marina seemed satisfied with them cleaning up that she left with a soft click of the heavy door. 

“So…” Tsugumi began, only to purse her lips as she weighed her words. She blushed so easily, Sayo noted. “Um…”

“Would you like to walk home together?” 

Brown eyes widened before blinking back whatever doubts were brewing behind their irises. 

Tsugumi nodded enthusiastically, chuckling all the while as she bashfully hid her adorable grin behind the sheets. 

“I’d love that, Sayo-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looping Hey-day Capriccio (instrumental) when I was writing this. Tsugu's parts made that song shine imo.


	3. Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever the busy bee (squirrel?), Tsugu receives help from Sayo once again. This time though, she is determined to return the kind gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this entry can be a stand-alone or a continuation of the previous two entries. 
> 
> It's like my own brand of cheating. I don't have to worry too much about consistencies (cough).

“Tsugumi-chan, can you please clean table four?”

Tsugumi extracted herself from her notes and texts and looked up at her mom brewing yet another batch of fresh coffee. “Alright, mom,” she smiled and stood, straightening her apron.

“I’m so sorry, dear. I know your exams are coming up and you need to study…” the elder Hazawa sighed apologetically. “Eve-chan has been very busy lately, hasn’t she? Do you think we need to hire another hand?”

Draping a clean towel over one forearm and tucking a tray under another, Tsugumi walked around the staff counter recalling the last text message Eve had sent her. “She told me that Pastel*Palettes have a lot of photoshoots this week that’s why she hasn’t been able to come but she assured that she would be back to her normal shifts by next week.” She then flashed her worrywart mother the brightest smile she could, “Don’t worry mom! It’ll be fine. My exam isn’t until about two weeks so I’ll be alright. I made sure I kept up with all the materials this quarter.”

Her mother frowned but there was no denying the pride in her eyes, “Are you sure? I mean I don’t mind hiring another hand for a few weeks…”

“I’m very sure! I’ll just keep studying down here so I can continue reviewing while being able to help out.”

That reassured her mother, who finally smiled. “That’s my girl. Alright, then.”

“I’ll be right back!”

Invigorated by her mother’s confidence, Tsugumi quickly attended to table four. She gathered the plates, saucers and cups onto her tray then wiped the table to a clean polish before resetting it up with a fresh set of napkins and other tableware. She had been helping with this chore for such a long time that she didn’t even have to give it much thought so it wasn’t such a big deal. Happy with her work, she gave the table one last check before making a beeline towards the kitchen, where she deposited the soiled tableware into the dishwasher.

When she returned to the counter, she saw that the table she had just cleaned was already occupied by new patrons. Her shoulders sagged a little bit at that, knowing that she would have to clean it again soon, but she quickly waved away such thoughts and settled with the small joy that their café was doing well. It stressed her mother out when they had no customers sometimes, so Tsugumi would rather be busy than the opposite. With a smile, she greeted the newcomers and handed them their menu.

Since her mom was busy making coffee and slicing cake behind the counter, Tsugumi stood watch at the café making sure that patrons were provided for whenever it’s needed. The new patrons at table four were taking their time examining the menu so she turned her attention to the other tables. Most of them contained familiar faces, some were townspeople she had grown up serving while others were newer but no less welcomed.

One of those was Hikawa Sayo.

If she were to be honest, Tsugumi was surprised that Sayo was still there, nursing a cup of coffee at a window-side table, as she immersed herself in textbooks. How long had she been there again? It must have been a couple of hours at this point. They had practically entered the café at the same time, Tsugumi had just returned late from council work and Sayo… well… she didn’t really specify. It was Tuesday though so Tsugumi was sure Roselia didn’t have band practice that day. Maybe she was also preparing for her own exams. The brunette didn’t get a chance to ask because the moment she stepped inside, she found her mother swamped by orders already. And with only one other waitress on shift today, it was a massive juggling feat to be able to provide for a full house of patrons and get some school work done.

Tsugumi wished she had more time to chat with Sayo. The last thing she wanted her friend to feel was that she was unwelcomed at the café, but then she seemed really busy so perhaps bothering her wouldn’t be such a great idea. She was just really happy that Sayo had started frequenting Hazawa Coffee as of late. Before, she came with at least one other Roselia member but lately it was becoming more and more apparent to Tsugumi that Sayo had made a habit of coming over alone. Although, when she did come around on her own, it was either with a folder of sheet music and a music player, or a bag full of notebooks and texts.

Her usual order was coffee. Today, it was a plain old cup of joe but last Saturday, it was a refreshing glass of cold brew. Tsugumi learned that Sayo was not as imaginative in her orders as their other patrons. Chisato and Kanon, for example, would always sample their newest set of teas whenever they visit, while the members of Afterglow or Poppin’ Party usually ordered a messy assortment of sweet fruit drinks and sodas. Sayo, however, was almost always content with a cup of coffee; two sometimes when she was particularly troubled with what work she had brought with her. And she liked it simple, a medium brew with sugar and cream on the side.

Tsugumi wondered just how much sugar and cream Sayo puts in her coffee so she could mix it for her ahead of time. Her mother taught her that for regulars, that small thoughtfulness could bring a wealth of happiness.

Her musings halted when Sayo suddenly looked up from her work and caught her staring. Flustered for no reason, Tsugumi just sent the other girl a smile and a small wave. Then, when she was certain that the patrons she had been waiting on was nowhere near ready to order, she approached the long-haired guitarist sitting by the window.

“Would you like a refill, Sayo-san?” She asked with her usual chipper, and it earned her a small smile from the usually austere girl.

“Yes, actually.” Sayo’s voice was leveled as usual, with a hint of coolness in her tone that would make people who didn’t know her well reel back. But Tsugumi knew that that was just how Sayo was, a straightforward girl of deep thoughts and few words.

“Then I’ll be happy to get you another cup!” She carefully reached the saucer that held what remained of Sayo’s sugar pouches and cream cups and noticed the dizzying amount of diagrams and formulas on the older girl’s textbook. Calculus, it looked like. “Is Hanajo also having exams week soon?”

“No, we just finished our exams last Saturday.” Oh, so maybe that was why she had ordered something refreshing that afternoon instead of her usual. “I’m just not satisfied with certain… subjects, so I’m going over them again.”

Tsugumi was astonished. “You’re already back to reviewing so soon after exams? Wow!” She certainly couldn’t do that. In fact, Afterglow planned a fun trip right after exams. They all wanted to check out the new shopping strip that had just opened. Moca and Tomoe were ecstatic because there was supposedly a new arcade there somewhere, while Himari and Tsugumi both looked forward to looking for new clothes and accessories.

“It’s nothing spectacular. Roselia’s practice has been postpone for the meantime, so outside of personal practice and club activities, I am a bit short of things to do. Haneoka’s exams are around the corner, right?”

Tsugumi nodded, “Two weeks from now, yes.” In retrospect, Sayo must have known about their exam dates as most of the members of Roselia attended Haneoka.

Not to mention Hina.

It made Tsugumi feel a bit silly being so specific about the date.

Sayo only nodded however, and closed her book. “And I trust you’re prepared for it, Hazawa-san?”

“Ah, of course!” Tsugumi chuckled sheepishly and shifted her weight from one leg to another. “I’m still in the process of reviewing material though, but I’m confident about it.”

“Well, I suppose that since you are a council member your grades must be good.” Why was Sayo so good at being intimidating? Tsugumi was starting to sweat where she stood feeling that her academics were being examined rather closely.

“I try to keep it at an acceptable range. But thank you for worrying about me, Sayo-san.”

Sayo became strangely quiet at that, which made Tsugumi a bit nervous. Did she say something wrong? The other girl stared up at her with sharp green eyes, eyes that—upon closer inspection—were more celadon than jade in hue. Not that Tsugumi had wondered, of course. It was just a sudden revelation.

“I’m not that worried,” the older girl said finally as she averted her gaze. “I’m confident you’ll do well in your exams, Hazawa-san.” She then scanned the café with her gaze. “Only, don’t forget your own lesson in moderation. I’ve seen firsthand just how hard you push yourself sometimes.”

Tsugumi blushed. Had she really? Maybe during one of the café’s crazy rush hours in which Tsugumi had never realized that Sayo was around. How embarrassing! “I promise, I won’t. Push too hard, I mean.”

At this, Sayo smiled. That soft, barely-there smile that was filled with quiet fondness. It was easy to tell that Sayo wasn’t used to smiling, but that only made this small curve of the lips that much prettier.

“Alright then.”

Tsugumi returned the smile then shifted her attention to table four. After excusing herself, she continued with her routine, taking orders, starting a bit of small talk, and then retreating back to the counter to deliver her order slip to her mom. Since it was a larger order than usual and involved cake slices and pies that needed warming up, Tsugumi took a few more minutes to help out. She did her job quickly and diligently, eager to get Sayo her refill as soon as possible. However, by the time she had extracted the coffee pot from the brewer, she heard her friend by the café counter.

“Hazawa-san, I must cancel on the refill,” Sayo told her dejectedly, as if she had failed and entire year’s worth of exams.

Tsugumi waved it away with a chuckle, “No worries, Sayo-san. I’m sorry I couldn’t get it to you as soon possible. Are you leaving?”

The taller girl nodded as she fished for her wallet from her bag. “My mother expects me home soon apparently. I’ve neglected to check my phone while reviewing.”

“I see. Well you’re always welcome here so please come back anytime!”

Sayo politely bowed after receiving her change from Tsugumi’s mother, who also piped in, “Take care on your way home, young lady.”

“I will, thank you.”

Tsugumi was unprepared for the twinge of disappointment that took root in her belly watching Sayo exit the café. They weren’t able to properly chat and she couldn’t help but feel that she wasn’t welcoming enough. But then, with exams drawing near and the café being so understaffed, Tsugumi wouldn’t be able to play hostess for her friend anytime soon.

And that bothered her more than she expected.

* * *

 The next day looked about as ordinary as any other. Tsugumi still found herself buried in notes while wearing an apron and keeping an eye out for anything that might need her attention. Thankfully, she had completed all the necessary student council work for this quarter so she could focus on the exams. She was making quite a headway too. With three chapters of math done and only two more to go, she was feeling rather productive. Although she made a mental note to review her practice question calculations with Moca tomorrow. Her friend was really good at spotting any errors in her formulas which might cause point deductions during the tests.

“Hazawa-san?”

Caught in mid-calculation, Tsugumi almost leaped out from her own skin when she heard Sayo’s voice so close. “S-Sayo-san?!”

The other girl also looked startled. Her eyes were wide and her shoulders tense. She was still in Hanojo’s uniform with her school bag hanging from one shoulder and her guitar case on the other. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“N-no, no,” Tsugumi laughed sheepishly. “That’s quite alright. Haha, um… do you need a table today? I really should be more attentive.”

“No, I uh… I’m actually on my way home now. However, I…” Sayo shyly averted her gaze before Tsugumi heard the sound of her bag’s zipper being opened. “I found this last night while I was organizing my room.” The older girl deposited a teal notebook on the counter, a well-used thing with slightly frayed edges and feathered with sticky notes.

Curious, Tsugumi picked up the notebook, opened it to the first page and found a table of contents. Who writes a table of contents on a notebook?

“They’re review notes from last year,” Sayo explained as Tsugumi flipped through the pages. “I know we attend different schools but I thought it might be of help. I… I have no need for it anymore.”

“Wow! I never thought you can break down the formula that way!” The brunette exclaimed excitedly. Since she was studying math, she subconsciously checked that part of the notebook first and found neatly represented calculations with brief descriptions and notes on the side written in Sayo’s neat print.

“This is so detailed, Sayo-san. Moca-chan always teases me that my notes are like textbooks but this is something else entirely.” Tsugumi’s thoughts revved at the new ways she could dissect annoyingly long processes. Sayo’s step-by-step instructions were also very easy to follow as they were succinct and direct.

Blushing at the praise, Sayo looked at everywhere else but the enthusiastic brunette. “I’m… glad that it matches your lessons. I was worried that Haneoka’s curriculum is far more advanced since it’s a prep school.”

“No, no, these are perfect! It also covers the correct period of history. Wow! It’s like you’ve given me a codex.” Tsugumi giggled in glee. She felt so happy and giddy that she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. She wanted to hug Sayo for being such a thoughtful friend but the counter was between them so she had to settle for gripping the other girl’s hands and shaking it happily.

Besides, she highly doubted Sayo would welcome something so familiar like a hug. In fact, Tsugumi was surprised Sayo even accepted the handshake since the other girl didn’t seem to be the type to appreciate physical contact. The guitarist just had that aloofness to her, after all.

Sayo cleared her throat a moment later, which made Tsugumi release her hand like it was molten. Flustered, the brunette folded her hands neatly on her lap and smiled in embarrassment. She was about to apologize for the sudden contact but Sayo leaned forward so quickly that Tsugumi forgot to breathe for a moment.

_So close!_

Turned out that Sayo was only reaching for the review notes and flipped to a certain page near the back end of the notebook. She then explained, “I’ve also included some online sources for practice questions here. A quick search of the website’s name should do the trick. And also, don’t forget your online library site. Hina does most of her reviewing there. Although, knowing her, she must only be reading up on encyclopedia entries…”

Tsugumi looked up and stared at her quietly, entranced by the older girl despite of what she knew to be proper and polite. When they first met, she was worried that Sayo was perpetually ornery and strict like how rumors and hearsay said. Even her first impression told her as much. It was at CiRCLE several months ago, back when she was still playing for a different band. Yet here Sayo was giving her tips and guidance out of her own volition as if she was genuinely concerned.

And Sayo was so pretty on top of being really kind! How can anyone be so perfect? Her long hair always looked so soft and shiny that Tsugumi often wanted to touch it when they chatted. Like right now, a lock of Sayo’s fringe hung loosely over her face as she continued to instruct Tsugumi. It was like a lure and the brunette itched to neatly tuck it back where it belonged. But that would be rude, wouldn’t it? Especially since Sayo was still going on about other ways to study.

Tsugumi had to sit on her hands to prevent herself from reaching out.

“Hazawa-san?” Sayo raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Tsugumi might not even be listening anymore. “Were you able to get all that?” She then cleared her throat as a blush blossomed on her face at their close proximity. “I’m sorry if I said too much. I-I’m certain you have a good study ethic already and I shouldn’t be—“

“Ra~n~, we got a problem. What should we do~? Should we disturb them? They’re totally kissing, Ran~”

“What? No, they’re not! It’s just the angle. Tsugumi would never—”

“Tomochin~ they’re so kissing, aren’t they?”

“H-How should I know?!”

“Moca-chan! They can’t be kissing… right?”

Tsugumi and Sayo’s eyes locked onto each other the moment they realized that the other members of Afterglow were none-too-subtly talking about them just a couple of tables away. Their faces simultaneously exploded with fierce blushes before Sayo stiffly push herself to a straighter position by the counter.

Tsugumi followed suit a second later. “Girls!” she squeaked pathetically, her voice uncharacteristically high-pitched, and willed her face to cool down. “I-I didn’t expect you here so soon.”

Ran, who was pointedly staring at Sayo for a solid minute, faced her with a frown. “We’ve been messaging you that we’re on our way.”

“Yeah!” Himari piped in, holding up her phone, “I even tried to call you but you won’t answer so we ended up calling auntie.”

“My mom?”

“She said the café isn’t very busy right now so we thought it’d be great to have a study group,” Tomoe grinned a little awkwardly, cyan eyes darting back to Sayo every now and then. “Err… you left your phone upstairs again, didn’t you?”

Tsugumi immediately copped her pockets and even dug a hand in her apron to find her phone. She hung her head when she couldn’t find it, “I guess I did. I’m sorry, everyone. But um… w-we can have a study group session over the usual table. I’ll join you there in a moment, okay?”

“Eh~” Moca’s face contorted into a devilishly mischievous smirk. “You sure~?”

“Yes! Now, go on.” _Please_ … She already dreaded the insane amount of teasing waiting for her as her best friends all curiously and purposely examined Sayo where the older girl had been standing by the cash register before filing towards their usual table near the back of the café.

Tsugumi sighed tiredly as she rounded the counter towards Roselia’s guitarist. “Um… I apologize about my friends again. Haha, they can be quite a handful. They’re just joking around, I’m sure.”

“It’s fine…” Sayo wouldn’t meet her gaze, but she looked cute with rose-tinted cheeks and a shy expression on her face. It was gentler somehow and Tsugumi really liked seeing Sayo’s well-hidden facets of personality. However, Tsugumi truly felt bad that Sayo had to endure her friends’ mischief and worried that that might cause the other girl to distance herself. “I should get going as well, Hazawa-san.”

“R-right. You did mention that you were on your way home. Thank you so much again for the study guide, Sayo-san. I promise to put it to good use.”

“Then I wish you success, Hazawa-san.” Sayo nodded to her in farewell and awkwardly turned around to leave the café. Once again, watching the elder girl’s back retreating behind the café door brought a spell of loneliness somehow.

Tsugumi couldn’t help but sigh.

But then remembered that she had to face her friends now. Glancing at them, she knew it would be a long day; what with Moca’s face practically splitting in half with how wide her smirk was and Himari giggling as if she just ingested ludicrous amounts of sugar.

Tsugumi sighed once more, this time in exasperation.

* * *

Three weeks later and the exams were finally over. Tsugumi and the rest of Afterglow could now rest and have fun. Just like what they had planned, they visited the new shopping strip just a train ride away and burned through most of their money before lunch. She spent a couple hours following Himari around from boutique to boutique with Ran in tow as their pack mule while Moca and Tomoe disappeared off to the arcade. Tsugumi admitted that even she could not keep up with Himari when it came to clothes shopping. After a while, all the blouses an skirts and dresses started blurring together that, to her, they all looked the same. That definitely wasn’t the case with Himari though. The bassist was like an energizer bunny when it came to shopping.

So Tsugumi was relieved to find a baking supply shop just across from the boutique that Himari went into. There, she found something that inspired her.

The next day, the brunette went to work. After her father was done in the baking area of the café’s kitchen that morning, she busied herself with a “thank you” gift she had been ruminating about since Sayo had lent her that notebook. Because, really, the elder girl’s notes and tips did wonders not only for her but also the other members of Afterglow. Even Moca, their resident tutor, was impressed with how Sayo organized and dissected complicated mathematical formulas, and dizzying historical and scientific terms and trivia. It was so good, in fact, that Tomoe and Himari copied several pages from it for later study. In the end, all of them were satisfied with their performance during the exams and expected good grades.

For all that, Tsugumi needed to show her gratitude.

At first, she was uncertain of what she could give. Sayo was very reserved, and whatever simple interests she had displayed was not very fitting as a present. A special cup of coffee wasn’t quite enough, and Tsugumi wasn’t so musically talented to present something from that angle to a guitarist of an already famous band. No, that wouldn’t do at all. Then she thought of baking. Initially, she also assumed that that would also be too mundane for Sayo given that she was bandmates with Lisa, who was famous for her cookies and other treats. Even though Tsugumi had been involved in her family’s café for most of her life, she was certain that Lisa’s baked goods were still far better. A small part of her didn’t want to make a fool of herself by giving something subpar, and that nasty thought pervaded her mind for almost a week that she almost gave up.

However, she owed Sayo a great deal and it would be wrong not to give something back.

Also, Tsugumi thought back on some of the life lessons that Sayo had imparted with her. She recalled Sayo’s passionate monologue about finding her own sound when they had first talked to each other during that baking class, and the small nudges of encouragement the guitarist had given her whenever she needed it since then. Truly, Sayo had done quite a lot for her without her truly noticing. Tsugumi would be shamed if she didn’t even try to give back.

So she decided to make Sayo cupcakes. It was simple enough to do with all of her mother’s recipes at hand. She selected a rich coffee cake recipe and a mascarpone-based icing. That, along with the puppy chocolate mold she purchased from Afterglow’s trip, Tsugumi felt optimistic.

She spent almost all day that weekend getting the individual pieces ready for Tuesday. Turned out chocolate was not very easy to work with, especially for the kind of look she wanted. But with a bit of diligence, her small litter of brown and white Shiba Inu puppy chocolates came out well.  Next were the cupcakes themselves, which she baked fresh as soon as she got home from school on Tuesday. Tsugumi made sure the cakes had an intense coffee flavor, since Sayo liked coffee a lot. Not too sweet either because the icing would have more than enough sweetness for it.

By the time she was done, Tsugumi was vibrating with excitement. She topped the mascarpone icing with a puppy each and tucked the cupcakes in a decorative beige box she bought for the occasion.

Now, all that was missing was the person herself.

Since Tsugumi had been ridiculously busy manning the counter, minding the café, and getting ready for exams, she didn’t quite notice that Sayo hadn’t been visiting often. The two times she had seen the guitarist were brief affairs in which Sayo came in, had a cup of coffee, and then left. She assumed that Sayo also had other things to do. With their school’s exams long past, Hanojo must have been picking up again on lectures and other activities that took Sayo’s time.

 _I really hope she comes by today though…_ Tsugumi thought as she checked at her box of cupcakes behind the counter.

Eight o’clock and still no sign of Hikawa Sayo. Perhaps she couldn’t drop by today. From what Tsugumi had heard, Sayo was not only in the disciplinary committee but also in the kyuudo club. Not to mention, Roselia must be rehearsing again now that Yukina, Lisa and Ako were free from their own exams. Still, missing Tuesday made Tsugumi a little lonesome, especially after the last patrons of the dinner rush have left.

Sighing, she dejectedly proceeded to cleaning the recently vacated table.

“Ah that totally felt like the indigo lord, Shub-Niggurath possessed me today! The power of darkness had me banging my drums like never before! But I think my arms will fall off in the morning… Rinrin~ what should I do?”

“T-there is always…the option of… heat pads, Ako-chan.”

“Ahaha~ you’ll be alright, Ako. Just don’t forget to do some stretching before bed tonight.”

“It has only been a couple of weeks. Surely, you are not that out of shape... your playing was chaotic though.”

“Yukina, everyone’s a little rusty! But mmmh~! I’m just glad exams are over. I’m so done with my textbooks for a while.”

“Imai-san, don’t slack off too much. A new quarter has begun.”

Tsugumi turned her gaze towards the café window upon hearing very familiar voices and found all of Roselia’s members strolling past. Sayo and Lisa were carrying cases on their backs, implying that they have gone to rehearsal even though it was Tuesday and had only finished their session. She opened her mouth to call out to them but immediately doubted herself. Roselia have just reconvened after all, should she interrupt them right now? The uncertainty had her frozen in place.

Lisa amiably waved off Sayo’s well-intentioned reprimand while Ako grinned and skipped circles around the exasperated guitarist. Sayo looked content though, in spite of her half-hearted attempts to keep her cheery bandmates in line, and that made Tsugumi feel happy for her too. She understood how quickly it was to feel lonely when your closest friends weren’t around. In fact, Tsugumi would probably be downright miserable if she was unable to see or talk any one of her friends in Afterglow for a week.

So, perhaps the cupcakes could wait. Tsugumi could just make another batch next Tuesday. She didn’t want to disturb them from their happy reunion.

Only, in an odd moment of happenstance, she caught Sayo’s gaze.

The guitarist paused, making the rest of her band stop as well, curious as to why Sayo had suddenly gone quiet. Put on the spot, Tsugumi squared her shoulders, gave them a friendly smile and a wave. Lisa and Ako were quick to return her greeting, while Sayo stood there with her hands on her sides, though even in this distance, Tsugumi could see that small barely-there smile that made her feel inexplicably warm inside.

Remembering the cupcakes, however, had her shaking all that silly feelings off. She signaled for Roselia to wait while she quickly fetched the box of cupcakes from behind the counter, along with Sayo’s notebook.

“Tsuguchin!” Ako was spritely was usual in her greeting.

“Hello, Ako-chan,” Tsugumi met them just outside the café door. “Everyone too. Thank you for giving me a moment. I just wanted to give Sayo-san something.”

“Oho~” Lisa’s smile was dazzlingly bright and mischievous, so much so, that Tsugumi quickly begun to question her decision to give Sayo her present in front of the entire band.

“I-it’s nothing spectacular… only um… I just wanted to thank you, Sayo-san, for the review notes. It helped a lot and this is just a small token of gratitude.”

Sayo looked surprised but the expression was quickly controlled. She looked down at the box and saw half a dozen cupcakes topped with chocolate puppies. For a few nerve-racking moments, Tsugumi was worried that Sayo might reject her gift for one reason or another. Yet, the guitarist only reached out and took the box from her hands, looking utterly enamored with the little cartoonish puppies the decorated the cupcake. There was even a faint blush on her cheeks, barely visible against the lights coming out from the café.

“Hazawa-san you really didn’t have to do this. Sharing my notes was my pleasure.”

Lisa promptly nudged her bandmate’s side, “Just accept it Sayo. C’mon~ the girl made these adorable puppies for you.”

“Made?”

Now it was Tsugumi’s turn to blush, “How did you know?”

Lisa winked and giggled, “I saw the molds at the new shop. I got the cat version of it myself, in fact.”

“O-oh…” Tsugumi couldn’t help but laugh at bit at that too. As expected of Lisa, truly.

“You made so many…” Sayo was obviously doing her very best not to fixate on the puppies or the fact that Tsugumi handcrafted chocolate for her.

“I thought you would want to share some. Besides, cupcakes are meant to be made in batches, Sayo-san.”

Ako peered over Sayo’s shoulder to look at the cupcakes, “Have you ever had Tsuguchin cupcakes before, Sayo-san? They’re really good!”

“Ako-chan!” Tsugumi gently admonished, “That’s not true. I mean, I’m sure it’s not as good as you make it sound.”

Lisa laughed while patting Ako’s head. “Well, there’s only one way to find out right~? Tsugumi, is the café about to close? Can we…?”

Tsugumi blinked and whipped around to check the clock on the counter wall. “There’s plenty of time, if you want to enjoy it now. I’ll even brew a fresh pot of coffee for you all.”

“Yay~! Come on Yukina, Rinko.” Lisa gently tugged at the two girls, “Won’t a hot cup of coffee and special made cupcakes be the best way to end the day?”

“I-it is… and Hazawa Coffee infuses their milk with vanilla so… I want to… have some now.”

“Why are there only puppies…?”

“C’mon Lisa-nee, let’s sit over there!”

With the rest of Roselia inside the café, Sayo and Tsugumi were left by the doorstep both at a loss somehow due to the sudden excitement. Their shared exasperated silence only broken by Sayo’s sigh.

“Shall we join them?” Tsugumi tilted her head curiously since the older girl seemed rooted in place.

“Yes, of course. Only, I never expected such a thoughtful gift from you, Hazawa-san.”

“Hmm? Why not? Didn’t you also put an effort to make cookies for your bandmates? I don’t think it’s too different.”

“That’s… different.”

Sayo was staring at the cupcakes in her hands as if it was a prize of some sort. It made Tsugumi nervous and giddy at the same time and she didn’t know why. She certainly felt that way when she gave Afterglow a batch of treats.

“Then um just think of them like Lisa-senpai’s cookies?”  

At that Sayo chuckled and shook her head, “I can’t do that either.”

That had Tsugumi stumped. She couldn’t quite read what Sayo was thinking and the mystery downright confused her. It didn’t help that the taller girl was looking at her with such a soft expression on her face.

An expression of a thousand words, Tsugumi thought, yet she couldn’t quite fathom a single one.

“L-Let’s go on inside then,” she stammered once she managed to snap out of her daze, realizing that she had been lost just gazing at Sayo’s gentle smile. The latter blinked in quick succession as well as if she had just also pulled herself out of a spell.

Tsugumi ushered Sayo inside Hazawa Coffee where the rest of Roselia was waiting for them.

“There are six cupcakes…” Sayo mused as they walked side-by-side.

“Then there’s two for you, Sayo-san.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can have the sixth one, Hazawa-san.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into something of a slow-burn isn't it? This is like the longest I've written about absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated. You can also get in touch with me on twitter @Ghikij


End file.
